Plan in the Future
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: What is "Happy New Year"? Why do we celebrate it? For #WelcomeMonsta2020 event


**Boboiboy and Mechamato (c) Monsta**

**The writer owns nothing but the fanfic.**

**Highly inspired by Monsta's big project on 2020, Staring Papa Pipi, Fly With Yaya, Mechamato and Boboiboy Galaxy Season 2 comic**

**For #WelcomeMonsta2020 event**

What is "Happy New Year"? Why do we celebrate it? People used to estimate and mark certain days to knows the pattern of seasons in one revolution of the earth and to know the age of a person for biodata and other requirement. Now they celebrate it to entertain themselves, spreading happiness and positive message to the mass, reflect the deeds that has been done in the past, and make a target, or a plan, to make the future life better.

The Admirals know how important the new year celebration is for the earthlings, even though scientifically is just the earth finished the cycle of rotation around the sun, they still respect the believe. Amato, Boboiboy, Gopal, Papa Zola, Ying and Yaya took their day off for a week on earth, starting from the 26th of December in the evening, they arrived on earth. Of course, Ochobot and Mechabot were tagging along with them.

They reunited with their family and had feast on their own. Ooooh... Earth cuisines taste like gifts from the heaven, they thought, enjoying their delicacies at their own each house. Not only that, they also live their own life with their family, doing their own activities.

Yaya helped her little brother to gain confidence to go to kindergarten as well as preparing the attributes and stationaries, Gopal helped his father with his ice cream business and doing yoga with his mother, Ying spent her time together with her parents at the park telling her journey and missions, Papa Zola took care and play with her daughter Pipi, while Boboiboy and Amato had their own twitter shenanigans, fighting over a phone and hacking each other's account, which ended up with a painful groan noise and four twisted ears. God knows for how long they had been doing that. Do not ask me about what they were tweeting about. The powerspheres? They just watch and laugh, teasing their human partners away.

Time passed, it's 31th of December, the last day of the year. Everyone gathered in Tok Aba's kokotiam in the evening to watch the firework show from afar, maybe a laser show if they are lucky. The kids acknowledge the news that Fang will come to earth to join the celebration, as the humanoid alien curious about the earthlings's tradition and culture to celebrate the completion of earth's rotation to the sun. Maybe he will bring Kaizo along with him too, who knows.

Tok Aba served every single person at the kokotiam his signature hot cocoa special in the house as a part of celebrating the new year with the help of Ochobot and Mechabot, whereas the gang and their parents sat on two connected tables and talked their own things.

"Dey Amato, why didn't you help them in their recent battle mission against Retakka? They could've lost their life!"

"No worries Kumar... Let them be Independent, they can solve everything without me. Beside, they are safe and surviving now, i knew that they are capable for this"

"Haiya, but how about the casualties? You think the dam is free and easy to rebuild huh?"

"That's right! At least if you come there, you can prevent more casualties."

"Wawa, Yang, the opposite things will happen if my husband interferes, i believe on my own son rather than him speaking about casualties on a battle."

"Honey, please..."

"Pffft— serve him right!"

"At least Cikgu Papa watched the kids."

"Justice... always responsible about the kid's safety..."

"Don't do this to me you all..."

The boy with oranges chuckled as he heard the conversation of the adult blaming his father for everything he had done, sipping his hot cocoa as it still warm, waiting for the alien friend to come, and the countdown to start. He saw his friends are excited about their own future plan, so he asked.

"Do you guys have any target or plan to achieve in the upcoming year?"

"Uuh... well, of course we are staying at Tapops obviously, but DEY BOBOIBOY, WE NEED TO RAISE OUR RANK TO GET A BETTER ROOM OKAY?"

"S-sure Gopal..."

"I am trying to plan my schedule between Tapops mission and my tourism at Japan, there are some sites there provides information that i want to learn."

"Sounds a good plan to me, Yaya."

"I will try to develop my skills and ability more so i can use my power more effectively in the battle! Oh, and of course, study hard to get the first rank!"

"Iiisssh! That first place is MINE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ying, Yaya, stop fighting—"

"My goal is to finish more mission than you all so i can become POPULAR! Ha ha ha hahahaha ha ha ha..."

The atmosphere becomes silence as the purple boy laugh shamelessly, as the adults looking at him awkwardly and the kids were trying to act not knowing this living being at all. Ying opened her mouth,

"You are an embarrassment, Fang."

Without any shame, Fang joined the group and sits beside Gopal. Boboiboy and Yaya asked him about his arrival and why he showed up without any warning. Fang told them that Kaizo didn't want to go off the ship, so he went down alone. The group of the table understood, as they continue the topic.

Papa Zola decided to stay on earth for moment longer to spend time with his family, knowing that his daughter Pipi will attending to preschool soon, the gang understood his decision to stay behind.

Boboiboy looked up his father, Amato. He realized that his son stared at him, without any question, he continued the discussion.

"I think... i am going to do my duty like usual."

"That's it?"

"With one extra thing that i want to do."

"Huh?"

"If i and you kids have the same break time or freeshift on schedule, i would like the five of you, come to my station. I will tell you the tale of the past and i hope you could learn something from that. Maybe with training session as a bonus."

"That's a very generous of you, Mr. Amato."

A deep voice came from behind of him, as they realized the presence of four extra guests coming to the kokotiam.

"Ah, kids... you come..." Said Tok Aba as he saw Kaizo, Kokoci, Admiral Tarung and Admiral Maskmana joining the occasion. He continued as he pointed the sky,

"Perfect timing, it's almost time."

The four high ranked aliens moved another table towards the rest of the group, and sat. They all looked at the sky and stop talking.

They could hear the countdown vaguely.

They were all standing.

They joined the countdown.

Everyone was excited.

Smiles of excitement and convinced on their face.

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The Joy on their faces when they saw the fireworks decorate the night sky... are undescribeable. The sparkles in the sky lifted up the positivity of the people witnessed it. The five aliens smiled as they observe the atmosphere of the place filled with determination, joy, passion and happiness, they decided to enjoy it too.

The girl on pink hijab took a glance of the orange Dino cap. She wondered something and ask without hesistation.

"Do you have anything planned?"

The boy realized that he'd been asked, turned his head to his face and shakes with a smile.

"No, i haven't plan anything at all"

_"As long as everyone is safe, we went through the mission smoothly and No one misused or abuses the power they held on, that's enough for me."_


End file.
